


there are more things in heaven and earth

by literallynoonecares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baz and Rey are Both Brats, Blithe Spirit AU, Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Cunnilingus, Did You Know Ghosts Can Orgasm? In My Universe They Can!, F/M, Fingering, Ghost Sex, Is It Considered Exhibitionism if the Person Watching Can't See You?, It Seems Dark but It's a Comedy Sometimes and Horny, Lots of Death but They Become Ghosts, Masturbation, Multi, No Pregnancy, Noel Coward I Have Some Questions, Praise Kink, Rey is Dead and Ben has Married Baz, Threesome - F/F/M, and Ben Loves It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoonecares/pseuds/literallynoonecares
Summary: Ben Solo has remarried after his wife Rey died. He's now a famous author, working under the name Kylo Ren. He and his new wife Bazine host their friends for a party where they invite a psychic medium so Ben can do research for his next book.She seems like a fake, until Ben sees the ghost of his dead wife, Rey.And until they dootherthings as well.And then his life becomes complicated.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	there are more things in heaven and earth

**Author's Note:**

> Re-watched the Blithe Spirit movie and was inspired to make it horny and Reylo. 
> 
> Mind the tags -- character death abounds but they are ghosts so it's sort of happy? and a little funny. and horny. and dark-ish. 
> 
> Anyway, blame Noel Coward.

“Does your personal assistant _have_ to join us?” Bazine asks her husband with a whine in her voice. She caresses his chest, her hands lingering to adjust his collar. 

“Yes, sweetheart. Kaydel has to come. This isn’t a vacation, I have a lot of work to do and I’ll need her help,” Ben responds. 

“Ugh, and we have to take two cars because I have to come back to town earlier,” Bazine whines again. 

“It’ll be a nice weekend away,” Ben says, kissing her forehead. 

“I’ll see you at the house,” Bazine says. 

Ben sits down on the bed and arranges clothes in a pile.

“I’ll leave here soon, I just need to finish packing.”

“Drive safe,” Bazine says, leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

“I will, sweetheart. You too,” he says, adjusting her skirt for her, smoothing it out and lightly tapping her ass as she leaves the room.

👻👻👻

Ben Solo arrives at his family’s estate in the countryside a little while after his wife does. 

He sits in his car in the driveway, psyching himself up to enter the home. It’s been years since his parents passed away, but there was still something unnerving about being back there. 

It doesn’t help that he’s written too many horror novels set with this house in mind.

Under a different name. Wishing it's a different life. 

He shakes himself out of it, turning off the car radio and reminding himself why he was here. 

He was on deadline. He needed a smash hit. And a book about a homicidal medium who communes with the dead and then kills people was exactly what his readers would want. 

And this was the best house to host a seance in, no matter how fake it would be on his end.

He juggles his suitcase, books, and laptop as he enters the house. 

“Bennnn,” Bazine says excitedly as Ben lays down his things on the table by the foyer. 

“Hi,” he says, a little overwhelmed already. 

“Kaydel completely forgot the brussel sprouts. What are we supposed to do now?” 

“It’s okay, Baz. It’s just brussel sprouts. Poe and Finn won’t care.”

“But I do!”

“I know, sweetheart.”

He kisses her and she seems satiated. 

“Put your things away in the study,” Baz says bossily. 

Ben huffs as he resumes his juggling act. 

“Finn and Poe will be here in twenty minutes and the psychic in forty!” Baz calls to him as he leaves the room. 

Ben sets his things down and pauses as the desk. There’s a photo on the desk of him and his first wife, taken just a few months before she died. 

He takes it off the desk and examines it closely, swiping his thumb over it before sticking it in the desk drawer. 

Bazine would not like to see that, and Ben couldn’t handle anymore conflict this week. He had to focus on research and his book. 

He settles into the sitting room, pouring himself a bourbon and his wife a martini. 

Bazine sprays perfume on her wrist before she opens the door for Finn and Poe, and kisses them each on both cheeks as she welcomes them in. 

“You look beautiful, Baz,” Poe says. 

“Thank you, I had to look good for the psychic quack we’re having for dinner,” Baz jokes. 

“I cannot believe we are having a seance,” Finn says. 

“It is so silly. All for his new book,” Baz shakes her head. 

“How is he doing?” Poe asks. 

“He’s so stressed. Maybe the seance will bring him some sanity,” Baz jokes. 

“Can we start drinking?” Finn says. 

“Ben’s making drinks in the sitting room,” she says, leading them in. 

“Ben!” Poe says, rushing over to Ben and clapping him on the shoulder. 

“How are you doing, Poe?” 

“Good, good. Always nice to get out of the city,” Poe replies. 

“Finn, how’s the new semester?” 

“It’s good so far. Made it to fall break at least,” Finn replies.

“There is absolutely an undergrad who’s in love with him though,” Poe snickers. 

“Oh, Poe. Stop it,” Finn chides. 

“Dear Professor, I was just checking in to see if you got my email with the YouTube video that reminded me of you...” Poe says in a mocking tone. 

“They’re enthusiastic,” Finn says. 

“Sure,” Poe scoffs. 

“So who’s this psychic coming?” Finn asks Ben. 

“Some batty old woman,” Baz says. 

“She’s been a medium in this town for like forty years. She’s legendary,” Ben answers. 

“And you’re basing your next book off this woman why?” Poe asks. 

“It tested well. People love crime and they love supernatural things. It’ll be a hit,” Ben insists. 

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Ben sets his glass down and exits the sitting room. 

“Do you think her ears were burning?” Baz asks. 

Poe and Finn laugh. 

“This is going to be an adventure,” Poe says. 

Ben opens the door and is met with an older woman, short and tiny with large glasses that are almost comical. 

“You must be Madame Kanata,” Ben says. 

“And you’re Ben Solo,” she replies. 

“Yes. Thank you for coming,” Ben responds. 

“Of course. Do you have the fee?” Madame Kanata asks. 

“Yes, of course,” Ben says, pulling an envelope out of his suit jacket pocket and handing it to her. 

She examines it thoroughly and seems satisfied, and takes off her coat and tosses it to Ben, who places it on the coat rack before leading her into the sitting room. 

“Dinner is almost served, dear,” Baz tells him. 

“Perfect,” Ben replies. 

Madame Kanata walks around the room touching everything and examining every painting and sculpture in the house. 

“Who lived here?” she asks. 

“My grandparents, originally. And then this was a summer home for my parents,” Ben answers. 

“Interesting energy here,” Madame Kanata responds. 

Ben responds with a nod. 

“Let me introduce you, Madame Kanata. This is my wife, Bazine. And these are our friends, Poe and Finn Dameron,” Ben says. 

“Some skeptics here, I fear.”

“No, no! We’re open minded,” Finn insists, sniffling a laugh. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Kaydel informs them. 

It’s an awkward dinner, with Madame Kanata not being forthright with _any_ questions Ben asks her. 

Ben’s pained and frustrated expression clouds the room, and Bazine places a hand on his thigh to ground him back to reality. 

After a long winded story from Madame Kanata about one of her favorite apparitions, Ben throws his napkin on his plate and huffs loudly. 

“Shall we move to the living room and get this party started?”

“It is _not_ a party. It is a seance. And should be treated with respect,” Madame Kanata says as she gets out of her seat. 

“My apologies, of course. Let’s move to the living room and start this seance,” Ben corrects acidly. 

Poe, Finn, and Baz try to contain their laughter. 

They make their way to the living room and sit down at the table set up. 

Madame Kanata pulls out a ouija board from her comically large purse. 

“Are you secretly Mary Poppins?” Finn asks her. Poe swats Finn’s chest. 

“Ignore him,” Poe tells Madame Kanata. 

She shoots them a dirty look and sets out the ouija board on the table. 

“Sit down,” she instructs the group. 

They sit down and Finn moves to touch the board but Madame Kanata pushes his hand away. 

“Not yet.”

“Sorry,” he apologizes sheepishly. 

“We need to invite the spirits here. Join hands please,” Madame Kanata tells them. 

They all join hands and look skeptically at each other, while Madame Kanata closes her eyes. 

“I invite the spirits nearby to commune with us. If there are any children or those with a childlike spirit, please be present and assist me,” Madame Kanata says. 

She breaks out of her trance and addresses the group. 

“It’s easiest to have a guide on the other side, and I find children the most cooperative -- Oh! Rose,” she snaps back into the trance. 

“Place your hands on the ouija board. Rose is ready to help us,” Madame Kanata says. 

The group exchange a skeptical look as they do. 

“Now, Rose. It’ll be one knock for yes, two knocks for no,” Madame Kanata says. 

“Are there many spirits with us now?” 

The ouija board moves and jostles the group. 

Two knocks. 

“Are there any spirits with us now?”

One knock. 

“Is the spirit here for me?”

Two knocks. 

“Is the spirit here for anyone else in the room?”

One knock. 

“Is it for Bazine?”

Two knocks. 

“Is it for Finn?”

Two knocks.

“Is it for Poe?”

Two knocks. 

“Is it for Ben?”

The ouija board moves around chaotically. There’s many knocks. 

“Now, Rose. Please answer,” Madame Kanata says. 

“Does the spirit have anything to say?” 

Two knocks. 

“Well,” Madame Kanata says. 

“Seems like the spirits don’t want to cooperate,” Finn says. 

“No, they don’t,” Madame Kanata replies. 

“Well, we tried. Thank you for coming, Madame Kanata. We appreciate your time,” Ben says, standing up and downing another shot. 

“Oh!” Madame Kanata exclaims, realizing their time is over more suddenly than she thought. 

“Thank you,” Baz says. 

“I can do a tarot reading for you,” Madame Kanata says to Baz. 

“That isn’t necessary, Madame Kanata. Thank you,” Ben says. 

Madame Kanata nods and packs up. 

By the time she leaves, Finn and Poe can’t contain their laughter. 

“What a scam! Should I get into this? I could make a lot of money,” Poe laughs. 

“I’d support you,” Finn replies. 

“Did you get enough information for your book, Ben?” Baz asks him, her hand running down his bicep and forearm. 

“I think so,” he says. 

“We should get going, it’s late,” Finn notices. 

“We’ll see you next week?” Baz asks. 

“Of course,” Poe says as he kisses Baz on the cheek and hugs Ben goodbye, with Finn following suit. 

Ben pours himself another drink. 

He shakes his head as his eyes widen. 

“Ben?” Baz asks him, concerned. 

He doesn’t pay attention to her. 

Instead, he focuses on the other side of the room. 

Where his dead wife stands. 

Ethereal. Pale. Nearly translucent. 

Every bit as beautiful as she was when she was alive. 

Rey smiles at him when she notices him look at her. 

“Rey?” Ben asks. 

“Are you kidding me, Ben?” Baz scoffs, offended. 

“Is that you?” Ben asks, moving closer to Rey. 

“You’re too drunk, Ben. Come to bed,” Baz insists. 

“It is, Ben. It’s me,” Rey says. 

“Rey...” Ben nearly sighs. 

“Ben, come to bed,” Baz calls to him. 

Baz feels like a distant memory at this point, staring at Rey. 

“I can’t go to bed yet,” Ben says. 

“You need to sleep it off,” Baz snipes. 

“Where did you come from? What are you?” Ben asks Rey. 

“Ben,” Baz says sternly. 

“Is this your new wife?” Rey asks. 

“Yes, she is but Rey...”

“Ben. Bed. Now.”

Baz stomps her foot and opens the door almost violently.

Ben snaps out of it briefly. 

“I’ll be up soon, Baz. Go to bed,” Ben says firmly. 

Baz huffs and Ben can faintly hear her complain about him as she walks up the stairs. 

“Am I hallucinating?” Ben wonders. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Rey replies, moving around the room and running her hand over all the photographs in the room.

“What are you?”

“A ghost, I think. It all seems so far away. Like I dreamed it,” Rey replies airily. 

“You got me in trouble with Baz. She was so angry,” Ben says, his voice dripping with anger and frustration. 

“I was not the one talking to a ghost.”

“She asked me to go to bed and I was so distracted. She was so mad,” Ben rubs his hands over his eyes. 

“She was,” Rey nods in assent. 

“How did this....?” Ben starts. 

“I don’t know. I think that woman. I’m not sure. All of a sudden I was here. With you again,” Rey smiles. 

Ben finds himself missing her smell, her touch, the way her skin glowed in the sunlight. 

He finds himself frowning. 

“What is it, darling?” Rey asks. 

“It certainly is strange, seeing you again.”

“That’s better,” Rey comments. 

“What’s better?”

“Your voice was kinder.” 

“Was I...was I unkind to you often when you were alive?” 

“Not completely. But you’ve always had a temper,” Rey says. 

Ben shoots her a look. 

“See?” Rey pauses, experimenting with sitting on the couch. 

“Do you remember the time we were at that stupid carnival? And you couldn’t win that ring toss game to get me a giant teddy bear I thought was cute? And then a ten year old beat you and you freaked out and he cried?” 

Ben chuckles. 

“I think I called him a stupid fucking asshole,” Ben remembers. 

“You did.”

“We had good times, didn’t we?” Ben asks, eyes a little wide with expectation.

“The best,” she responds, a smile on her face. 

“I still feel like I’m hallucinating,” he says.

“You’re not. So, Bazine, huh?” 

“She cares about me,” Ben asserts. 

“She cares about you or your money?” Rey asks sarcastically. 

“A bit of both I think,” Ben says honestly. 

“All the photos of me are gone,” Rey points out. 

“Baz is a jealous type.”

“Of a dead woman?” 

“I think she knows how much I loved you,” Ben shrugs, pouring himself another drink.

“Sit down, Ben,” Rey requests. 

He makes his way to the couch and sits opposite of her, sitting down as gingerly as he can. 

“God, I’ve missed you,” he says, running his fingers through his hair. 

“That was always your nervous habit,” Rey notices. 

“Yeah. You know me so well,” Ben says. He can feel tears forming in his eyes, but he forces them back. 

“You knew me well, too.”

“I wish I could touch you. Do you think I could?” Ben asks, eyes lighting up. 

Rey examines her translucent hand. 

“I’m not sure,” she replies. 

He reaches out -- it’s tentative and he’s shaking, nervous as hell -- but he can’t. 

She touches him, though. And he feels it. 

The lightest touch, like the wind is brushing against his skin. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Rey.”

“I know,” she says. 

“So you can feel me touch you, then?” she asks. It’s devious, the way she says it. 

Ben knows that look on her face. 

“Yes,” he manages to say. 

“Well, then,” she says as she reaches for his belt buckle. She unhooks it and threads it through the loops, tossing it on the ground. 

“Rey, this is completely impossible.”

“I know. Let it happen,” Rey practically purrs. 

She unbuttons his pants and slides them down. He’s already hard, and Rey smirks. 

“I cannot believe I’m hallucinating the ghost of my dead wife going down on me.”

She wraps her hand around his cock and he gasps. 

“Feels good though, right?”

Ben croaks out a noise of assent, leaning back on the couch. 

Rey takes the tip of him in his mouth and Ben groans. 

She looks up at him and she notes the look on his face that’s a mixture of contentment, lust, and confusion.

“Does Baz do this to you?” Rey teases, stroking his cock again.

“This is my dream. Please don’t...”

“Please don’t ask about your new wife?” 

“Rey...” 

“Tell me what you want, Ben,” she says, continuing to work his cock in her hand. 

“I want to feel your mouth on me. I want to fuck your mouth.”

“Okay,” she says, and she pulls him off the couch so he’s standing and she kneels before him. 

“Fuck,” Ben groans as she licks his length up and down, paying special attention to the tip of his cock. 

“Can you take it, Rey?” 

“Mmmm,” she says against his cock and takes the length of him down so he reaches the back of her throat. 

Ben begins thrusting his hips in earnest and Rey gags on his cock. Ben moans her name and she works even harder on him, fondling his balls as she goes. 

“Rey, you keep that up and I’m going to cum,” he says. 

She pulls away and looks up at him with a smirk. She wraps her hand around him again and begins to stroke his cock and teases the tip with her tongue. 

“Rey,” Ben grunts and cants his hips toward her, egging her on. 

He fucks her mouth hard again, until he climaxes and her name lasts on his lips and she beams, more ethereal than ever before. 

Ben collapses back on couch, pulling his pants back up but not buttoning them. 

He runs his hands through his hair and _laughs_.

“What the fuck am I doing?” 

Rey strokes the side of his arm, much like Baz did earlier in the night. This time, the hair on his arm stands up and goosebumps prickle his skin. 

“Can ghosts orgasm?” Ben asks, almost rhetorically. 

“Considering you can’t touch me but I can touch you, I think I’d have to do that on my own.”

“I could watch,” he offers. 

“You should sleep,” Rey says instead. 

“Let me watch you cum as I fall asleep. My beautiful angel,” he says, reaching toward her. 

“Your wife will miss you in bed with her,” Rey tells him. 

“She’ll be fine,” he says, his eyes fluttering close. 

“Ben,” Rey chides. 

“Let me watch,” he begs. 

“Fine,” she concedes. 

She sits down next to him and they don’t break eye contact as she lifts up her dress. 

She pushes aside her underwear and she slides her middle finger inside herself and rubs her clit with her other hand. 

“How does it feel?” Ben asks, his voice husky and tired. 

“So good, baby. I wish it were you,” she says, not looking away from him. 

She orgasms as he falls asleep. 

👻👻👻

Ben wakes up with a jolt. 

“You didn’t come to bed last night, Benjamin,” Bazine complains, “and now I’ve found you with your pants undone.”

Ben rubs his eyes. 

“What?”

“You fell asleep on the couch, Ben. I asked you to come to bed. You were acting so weird and kept talking about Rey. I asked you one thing,” Baz says. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Ben says, coming to his senses quickly but his mind still on the events of last night. He kisses Baz on the neck and cheek. 

“Come out to the patio for breakfast,” Baz says. 

“Of course,” he scrambles to get up. 

“And button your pants for God’s sake, Ben.”

He looks down to his fly and zips it quickly. 

Ben has the presence of mind to take out the seat for Baz and she seems satiated at that. 

“Looks like you didn’t forget all your manners,” she says. 

“I just got so distracted by Rey last night--“

Ben stops when he sees the look on Baz’s face. 

“Ben. You were blind drunk last night. Let’s move on. Will you start writing today?” 

“I think so. At least planning something.”

“Good, good.”

“I’m sorry about last night. Everything with Rey.”

“I told you to move on,” Baz reiterates. 

“Do you want to go swimming later? We can lay out by the pool?” Ben suggests, a peace offering. 

“If you stop mentioning your dead wife and acting like she’s real.”

“I--“

“Benjamin,” she says warningly.

“I’m sorry, Baz. Let’s go get ready for the pool,” Ben says as Baz finishes her breakfast. 

“I do have a very cute swimsuit cover up I’ve been wanting to wear,” she says. 

“I know. I can’t wait to see you in it, sweetheart.”

“I’m going to get ready,” Baz says, laying her napkin on her plate. 

“I’ll be working for a bit and then I’ll change,” he says. 

Baz kisses him and his mind shifts to Rey going down on him last night and watching her orgasm. 

He wishes he could turn off his thoughts. 

Ben makes his way to his study and takes out the picture of Rey he had put away. 

He stops for a moment and debates with himself. 

“Fuck it,” he says, and unzips his pants and takes out his cock, spitting on his hand and starting to masturbate. 

“Benjamin Organa Solo,” Rey playfully chides. 

Ben jumps out of his seat. 

“Holy shit,” he says. 

“Should I be flattered?” Rey asks, holding up the picture of her. 

“I thought I was black out drunk last night. I thought I hallucinated you,” he says. 

“You were very drunk, but I’m not a hallucination.”

“So last night....” 

“Yes, I went down on you and then you watched me masturbate. Ghosts _can_ orgasm, after all,” she says. 

“Jesus Christ, Rey,” Ben’s voice strains. 

“Ben?” Bazine calls. 

“In my study, Baz!” 

“Now, please Rey -- be quiet,” Ben says to her but it’s too late, Baz walks in as he talks to Rey.

“Ben, _why_ are you doing this?” Baz asks. 

“Baz, I can’t explain it. But Rey is here.”

“You’re unwell. You need to rest,” Baz shakes her head. 

“Rey, please. Do something to prove to Baz you’re real,” Ben pleads. 

“I thought you wanted me to be quiet,” Rey says, crossing her arms and looking smug. 

“Rey, _please_ ,” Ben begs once more. 

“Ben, this is absolutely ridiculous,” Baz’s frustration seeps into every word. 

“Rey,” Ben says more seriously this time. 

“Fine,” Rey says as she rolls her eyes. 

Rey crosses to the other side of the room and picks up a vase full of flowers. 

She picks it up and walks it across the room, handing it to Baz. 

Baz releases a strangled scream that’s blood-curdling as she sees the vase floating by itself across the room. 

“Oh my God,” Baz exclaims. 

“I told you,” Ben says. 

“What is happening? Is this some sick joke? A trick?”

“It’s not, Baz. You just saw.”

“Is this because of that woman?” Baz asks. 

“I don’t know. I’m not sure,” Ben replies. 

“We have to go to her now,“ Baz insists. 

“What is she going to do?” 

“Get _rid of her_ ,” Baz spits out, emphasizing every word. 

“I can see what you see in her, Ben. Really sweet,” Rey says sarcastically. 

“Rey,” Ben admonishes. 

“No, seriously. She’s perfect for you,” Rey jokes. 

“Rey,” Ben says again. 

“Will you please stop it? Get in the car. We’re going to Madame Kanata’s,” Baz says. 

“I’ll get the car,” Ben says. 

Rey follows him out of the room, and sits in the passenger seat of the car. 

“Rey, you can’t come,” Ben says. 

“This is about me and I’m coming,” Rey retorts. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Ben sighs. 

Baz comes out to the garage, a dress thrown over her swimsuit haphazardly. 

She opens the passenger side door and Ben holds out his arm. 

“Rey’s sitting there,” Ben offers as an explanation. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Baz says. 

“Be nice to Rey, Baz. She’s dead, after all,” Ben replies. 

“This is completely ludicrous,” Baz says as she climbs in the back of the convertible. 

“As far as taste goes, your second marriage is a disaster,” Rey comments. 

“Rey, please be nice to Baz too.”

“She can’t hear me. What does it matter? Anyway, I really expected you to marry someone nice,” Rey says. 

“Baz is nice,” Ben asserts. 

“What is she saying about me?” Baz asks. 

“Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing at all,” Ben replies. 

It’s a silent ride to Madame Kanata’s, with nobody wanting to upset one another and both Ben’s current wife and dead wife pouting. 

Baz insists on going in alone when they arrive. 

“Wait here. I’ll come get you if I need you,” she replies. 

“Are you sure?” Ben asks. 

“Yes. I need her to be _objective_ about this whole thing and you absolutely aren’t.” 

“Bazine,” Ben almost scolds. 

“You know I’m right, Benjamin.”

“Ooooh, using full names. Definitely mad,” Rey teases. 

“Stop, Rey.”

“I used to call you Benjamin when you were in trouble, too.” 

“I’m going now,” Baz says, climbing out of the convertible. 

Once Baz is away for ear shot, Rey turns to Ben. 

“Do you love her?” Rey asks. 

“Yes, I do.”

“As much as you loved me?”

“It’s entirely different, Rey,” Ben stammers. 

“How?” 

“I’m not going to answer that,” Ben shakes his head. 

“I won’t be upset. Please tell me how. I want to know,” Rey insists. 

“You are such a brat,” Ben comments. 

“Weren’t I always?” Rey says with a smirk. 

“What do you think they’re talking about in there?” Ben asks. 

“How to get rid of me,” Rey deadpans. 

“Oh,” Ben says sadly. 

“You don’t want to be rid of me though, do you?” Rey asks, her hand brushing against his arm and down his body to the top of his thigh. Her light, ghostly touch letting goosebumps come to the surface. 

“Rey,” he chokes out. 

“Admit it, Ben. You’ve missed me,” she whispers in his ear. 

“Of course I missed you, Rey.”

“Do you think of me when you’re fucking her ever?” Rey asks pointedly. 

Ben falters and mumbles incoherently. 

“So that’s a yes, then,” Rey laughs, satisfied. 

“It’s not a yes, per se--“ Ben starts but he shuts up when Bazine comes back outside and hops in the back seat. 

“That was fast, Baz,” Ben says. 

“She wasn’t very helpful,” Baz huffs. 

“Well, what did she say?” 

“First she was angry we had her over just because of your book. She was angry you only wanted to ‘know the tricks of the trade’. And then she said she’s never seen a spirit like Rey’s before. She told me to befriend her and maybe she’d move on,” Baz explains. 

Rey cackles. 

“She’ll never befriend me,” Rey tells Ben. 

“I did tell you to be nice to Rey, Baz.”

“Benjamin Solo, I could kill you. This whole thing is _awful_. We’re being plagued by the ghost of your dead wife. I cannot believe this is happening to us. Drive us home now. I’ll do more research,” Baz says sternly. 

“As you wish, Baz.”

Baz stomps upstairs the minute Ben pulls the car in the garage. She rants about how unfair it all is and Ben feels for her -- this isn’t fair to Baz at all. Or him. Or Rey. 

He reminds himself to have sympathy for Baz because this is fucking weird, and technically he did cheat on her -- but he’d never tell her that. 

Couldn’t tell her that. 

He wants to find Baz and apologize to her. He can’t find Rey anymore, anyway. He rushes up the stairs and finds Rey lounging on the bed, with Bazine applying make-up at her vanity, ranting to herself and researching on her phone. She always has been the queen of multi-tasking. 

“She’s very bad tempered. I can’t think of why you married her.”

“Rey,” Ben cautions. 

“Oh, so you can say hi to your dead wife but not me?” Baz asks, offended. 

“Baz, she spoke to me first and I had to reply. I came up here to apologize. I know this is hard. It’s hard for all of us. This isn’t exactly my ideal situation either.”

“Oh, it isn’t, Ben?” Rey goads. 

“I just don’t know what to do,” Baz says, throwing her arms around Ben’s neck and beginning to cry against his chest. 

“We’ll figure it out, Baz. Maybe we try what Madame Kanata said and we see how it goes from there,” Ben consoles her and kisses the top of her head. He turns his head to the bed and his eyes go wide when he realizes his dead wife is stripping. 

She lays on the bed naked, spreading her legs. 

“All for you,” Rey says. 

“Fine. I’ll apologize to her. Where is she sitting?” Baz inquires. 

“Uh. She’s on the chair,” Ben points and lies. 

“Naughty,” Rey taunts, running her fingers down her body toward her cunt. 

“I’m very sorry, Rey. We got off to the wrong foot. I have just been very stressed out and this is a scary situation. I hope we can figure out a way to live peacefully and to help you move on,” Baz says to the empty chair. 

Rey laughs. 

“If only she knew what I was doing this minute. And how much you’re loving it. How much you miss the taste of me,” Rey says in a deep, seductive voice. 

“What did she say?” Baz asks Ben. 

“She accepts your apology. She’ll try to be nicer to you, too.”

“Ha. Nice lie, Ben,” Rey laughs as she continues to play with herself. 

“Thank you, Rey,” Baz says to the chair once more. 

“Say you love me, Ben. Say it out loud,” Rey demands, and Ben can tell she’s close to climaxing. 

“Rey...” Ben says in the same warning tone as before. 

“I don’t know if it’s such a good idea to go to the movies tonight, Ben,” Baz says. 

Rey stops touching herself and sits upright.

“Poe and Finn are meeting us there,” he counters. 

“Oh, the _movies_. I’ve missed a movie theatre. We _have_ to go,” Rey pleads. 

“You cannot come with us, Rey. You can’t leave the house anymore. It’s too dangerous and we don’t even know...what you are,” Ben says. 

“You’re being an asshole,” Rey says. 

“I’m being practical,” Ben states firmly. 

“You just watched me _touch myself_ , I don’t think that’s very practical.”

“Think about it, Ben,” Baz says as she exits the room, leaving Rey and Ben to their own devices. 

“Now, do you want to try and fuck me or what?” Rey asks. 

“I have work to do, Rey,” and Ben slams the door shut.

👻👻👻

Rey comes down the stairs and notices Ben in his study a little after Baz leaves for the movies. It was their compromise -- Ben stays home and works while he makes sure Rey’s spirit stays in the house, and Baz gets to go out and see their friends. 

Ben can’t decide if he’s annoyed with the arrangement or not, but his heart lifts a bit when he sees Rey walk into the room. 

But her face is miserable. 

“What’s wrong, Rey?” 

“You didn’t go to the movies,” she states. 

“No, we decided someone should stay here with you and I thought it would be better if it was me.”

“Why didn’t you go to the movies,” she whines angrily. 

“Why are you acting like this, Rey?” 

“It should have been _you_.”

“What did you do, Rey?”

“I didn’t have many choices. And I know you love me. I know you wanted to be with me,” she says. 

“Did you do something to the car, Rey?”

“Maybe,” she says meekly. 

His cell phone rings loudly and it makes him jump. 

It’s a local area code. 

He picks up. 

His wife has died in a car wreck. Her death was instant. They need him to identify the body. 

He’s numb. He sets the phone down and _glares_ at Rey with an empty sort of stare. 

“It should have been you,” is all she manages to say. 

👻👻👻

Ben returns from the hospital much later, exhausted emotionally and physically. 

His life couldn’t get worse, he thinks. He didn’t even know how to tell anyone. How could he explain that he was a widower twice now? No one would believe him that his dead wife sabotaged the car because she wanted _him_ to die to be with him forever. What the fuck was he supposed to say to people?

It turns out that was the least of his worries. 

He goes straight to the living room to pour himself a drink from the bar cart and is stunned to see Baz’s ghost next to Rey. 

The same ethereal look. The same near translucent, almost real but not quite tint to her skin. 

His mind wanders for a moment and wonders if Baz’s touch would be like Rey’s. 

What concerns him the most, though is that when he arrives they’re laughing. They’re getting along. Thick as thieves. Like they’ve been friends for forever. 

“Oh, Ben. You’re back. I couldn’t believe it at first. It all happened so fast. And then I was just here. Rey’s been so helpful. We’ve talked a lot,” Baz tells him, getting off her chair to touch his arm. He nearly jumps at the faint touch. 

“I can see why you like her now, Ben. We have a lot in common,” Rey says, getting up to join them. 

“Oh,” Ben says quietly. 

“For example, we both know what you like in bed. What _we_ like in bed. We’re both brats, aren’t we? But you like that. You like to punish us,” Rey says tantalizingly. 

“And we both love to read and love movies. You could talk to us both all day long about your opinions,” Baz adds. 

“I suppose that’s true,” Ben says, still quiet like he’s afraid he’s going to ruin something. 

“And now you’re all alone,” Rey says. 

“We knew you’d be sad,” Baz tells Ben, her hand resting on his shoulder. 

“So we wanted to make you happy. We’ve been brainstorming for hours, but we think we’ve come up with just the thing,” Rey smiles seductively. 

“And Kaydel is still off, isn’t she?” Baz asks Ben. 

“Yes, she comes back tomorrow,” Ben tells them. 

“Good. Now we can start our show,” Baz pushes Ben down onto the couch and he barely has time to comprehend what’s happening until he sees Baz take Rey in her arms. 

And then his dead wives are kissing. 

And it’s hot. 

And he’s turned on. 

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ , he thinks. Or maybe he says it out loud. Because Rey breaks the kiss and turns to Ben as she starts to unzip Baz’s dress. 

“It’s okay, Ben. Take out your cock. We want to see you touch yourself. We want you to feel good,” Rey tells him, and there’s a switch in his brain that flips. He’s suddenly fine with the show in front of him, and he unbuttons his pants and lets his erection spring free. 

Rey helps Baz shimmy out of her dress and Baz does the same for Rey. They push everything on the coffee table to the ground and a vase of flowers hits the ground with a crash. Nobody cares. 

Instead, Ben’s intently watching as Bazine lays Rey down and starts taking one of her breasts in her mouth, the other hand playing with Rey’s nipple. Rey’s hands are on Baz’s breasts, back, everywhere -- exploring. 

It’s the hottest thing Ben’s ever seen. 

Baz spreads Rey’s legs open, laying kisses on her thighs and teasing her just like Ben knows she likes. Ben spits on his hand and begins stroking his cock slowly. 

“Please don’t tease me,” Rey begs. 

“I think she likes to be teased, doesn’t she, Ben?” Baz turns to Ben and gives him a look that could turn him to stone. 

“She does,” he says shakily. 

“Good,” Baz says and resumes kissing everywhere but where Rey wants her to. 

Rey whines and Ben groans.

“Good to know ghosts can feel pleasure,” Baz comments. 

“Please,” Rey begs again and Baz licks lightly up Rey’s folds and traces circles with her tongue on Rey’s clit. 

Rey bucks her hips up, wanting more. Ben’s pace quickens. 

“Ben, I think you’d have a better view if you came over here. Rey’s been a good girl, I think she deserves a cock in her mouth while I eat her pussy,” Baz says. 

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He arranges himself over Rey’s mouth and she takes him well, letting him fuck her mouth deep as Baz eats her out. 

“My two girls,” Ben chokes out, “so good for me. So good for _each other._ ”

“Did you hear that, Rey?” Baz says against Rey’s clit, her fingers fucking her, “we’re _good girls._ And I think good girls get to cum.”

“They do. Cum for us, Rey,” Ben says, fucking her face harder as Baz fucks Rey with her fingers and her tongue licks her clit. Rey doesn’t last long after that and is writhing around as she cums, Ben pulling his cock out of her mouth and letting her ride through the aftershocks. 

“My turn,” Baz says decidedly, moving up Rey’s body so she’s straddling Rey’s face, lowering herself down over Rey’s mouth. 

Rey moans against Baz’s cunt and begins to run her tongue over everywhere she can, flicking it inside and bracing herself by holding Baz’s thighs. Baz pulls Ben over and sucks his cock, alternating with deep throating him as best she can and stroking his cock. 

“Do you like your present, Ben? Do you like to see us go down on each other?” Baz asks him before she deep throats him once more. 

Ben hisses and starts to fuck her throat. 

“It’s perfect. You’re both perfect.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Baz says and she rides Rey’s face more, trying to gain even more friction. Rey moves her tongue over her clit faster and Baz comes on Rey’s face with Ben’s cock still in her mouth. Ben thrusts a few more times and then comes in Baz’s mouth, commanding her to swallow it. 

He falls back on the couch and the girls sit on either side of him. He kisses them both on the cheek and puts one arm around each of them. 

“See, your wives being dead isn’t all bad. We’ve decided to be friends after all,” Rey says. 

“And I am so glad for that,” Ben says as he yawns. 

“You should sleep, Ben,” Baz tells him. 

“Go to bed. We’ll be here in the morning,” Rey says, pulling him off of the couch. 

“And then we’ll figure out what to do from there,” Baz says. 

Ben nods his head and offers a short “mmm” in assent as he lazily climbs the stairs, his feet feeling heavier with every step. 

He feels as if he hasn’t slept at all when he’s woken up by Kaydel shaking him awake the next morning. 

“Mr. Solo. Ben,” she says as she shakes him awake. 

He jumps at first and is taken aback by the color of her skin and how alive she looks. 

He’s been hanging around ghosts too much. 

He's been watching ghosts fuck too much.

“Madame Kanata is here. She said you’d know why. She was being very cryptic,” Kaydel tells him. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ben says and throws the comforter off of him. He scrambles to get up and make himself look respectable. 

“Tell her I’ll be down in a few minutes,” Ben says, running a brush through his hair rather frantically. 

“Okay,” Kaydel responds. 

He makes his way downstairs shortly after, with Kaydel nowhere to be found. 

Madame Kanata stands in the living room, setting up a table with a cauldron and herbs. 

“Ah, there you are. I smell the ectoplasm very strongly. Are the girls in this room?” Madame Kanata asks. 

Ben looks around and sees the girls giggling on the opposite side of the room. 

“She calls herself a psychic and a medium but she can’t even tell we’re in the room! She’s a fake,” Rey exclaims. 

“Yes, they are.”

“And she smells the ectoplasm? What a disgusting thing to say,” Baz adds. 

“Girls, please.”

“I’m making a potion to help their spirits move on. It’ll help them go to the otherwise,” Madame Kanata explains. 

“This is going to be a flop, I’ll tell you that,” Rey scoffs. 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Ben asks. 

“No, but I do have plan B, C, and D if it doesn’t,” she responds. 

“Great. She’s going to be at this all day,” Baz rolls her eyes. 

Ben, Rey, and Baz watch as Madame Kanata goes through all her plans -- many spells, potions, and ouija board sessions later -- all to no avail. 

“I have one last trick up my sleeve. But are the girls despondent yet?” Madame Kanata asks. 

Ben looks at Rey and Baz, both lounging on couches and looking bored to death. 

He recognizes the irony in the thought. 

“Yes,” he says. 

“Very well. I didn’t want to have to try this, but I must. Especially since Rose and the other spirits have been unhelpful.”

“If we’re not very careful she’ll accidentally materialize an entire hockey team,” Baz says. 

Rey laughs.

“I think it was your spirit who brought them here, Mr. Solo. It seems like you have unfinished business with them both,” Madame Kanata says. 

“Ha! That’s a lie. We know you finished,” Baz exclaims. 

“We all did,” Rey says wryly. 

“I don’t think that’s it. I...I miss them both but I don’t think I brought them here. I don’t have that power,” Ben shakes his head. 

“The mind is a powerful tool. Go get your assistant,” she tells him. 

“My assistant?” he asks incredulously. 

“Yes, your assistant. She has the right spirit and disposition for this.”

“Whatever you say,” he says and he runs to get Kaydel. 

When he brings Kaydel in, she looks pale and upset. 

“You can see them, can’t you?” Madame Kanata asks her. 

“What do you mean?” Kaydel asks, scared. 

“The girls. His dead wives. You can see them, can’t you?” 

Ben looks intently at Kaydel. The girls sit up on the couch. 

Kaydel stutters for a moment and then sighs. 

“Yes, I can. I can see them,” she admits. 

“Perfect,” Madame Kanata says and hypnotizes her. 

Kaydet chants and sings with Madame Kanata controlling her as the girls begin to float away. Ben barely has time to say goodbye to them.

Once they’re gone, Ben allows himself to cry. Kaydel passes out and Madame Kanata enlists his help to move her back to her bedroom. He pulls himself together enough to do so but continues to cry as Madame Kanata tells him what to do next. 

“Their spirits might still be present. I highly recommend you leave immediately. Get away from their spirits. Start fresh. Leave now,” she instructs him. 

“I can’t see them anymore. There’s no way they’re still here,” he says. 

“My boy, you don’t know how spirits work. They’ll do anything if they feel their work is not done,” she says as she finishes packing. She walks to the door to the living room and swings open violently, clearly opened by a spirit. 

“See what I mean?” Madame Kanata asks slyly. 

“I’ll leave,” he nods, fear rushing toward him. 

“Good luck, Ben Solo. Or Kylo Ren, whoever your books are written by. Hope this gave you inspiration,” she says. 

“It did,” he says, “thank you for your help.”

“Of course. Now get out of here,” she replies. 

He heads for the door as his suitcases materialize beside him. 

He picks them up and rushes to the car, tossing them in the trunk. He makes sure he has his laptop, wallet, and essentials and drives away without a second thought. He sends a text to Kaydel telling her he had an emergency and had to leave, she can do what she wants for a few weeks. 

The next thing he knows, his car begins to sputter and give out. He smells the engine and it explodes. He sees the wreckage from above, perched on a cliff next to Bazine and Rey. He examines his arms and realizes he’s the same translucent shade as them. 

He’s died. 

He’s with them forever now. 

“Ah, so was this your plan all along?” he asks them, slinging a hand around each of their waists. 

“Maybe,” Bazine says coyly. 

“We just wanted you to be with us,” Rey caresses his chest.

“We know it’s selfish,” Baz says. 

“But think of all the good sex we can have now,” Rey tells him. 

“We were just getting _started_ last night,” Baz states. 

“I’d say you both will be the death of me but it looks like you already were,” Ben says as he kisses them both on the cheek. 

He turns them away from the burning wreckage, walking hand in hand with them into the ether and their next adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos appreciated! 
> 
> hang out with me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/literallynooc).


End file.
